U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,579 teaches the use of a prism light guide as a luminaire. A prism light guide is a tube the walls of which comprise a clear layer, typically of a polymer substance, having a smooth surface and a structured surface. The structures on the structured surface are typically linear, triangular prisms. The material forming such a layer is often known as a total internal reflection film because light is conducted along a tube formed of such a film by total internal reflection from the prisms. In a preferred embodiment, such prisms form isosceles right triangles, although other shapes may be used. In constructing a prism light guide such a polymer film is formed into a tube having the smooth surface facing towards the interior of the tube and the prisms on the outer surface running parallel to the axis of the tube. When such a light guide is to be used as a luminaire, additional layers such as reflectors to ensure the light comes out in a desired direction and diffusers to provide a more pleasing light distribution and appearance may be included.
The luminaire of U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,579 provides a number of advantages over prior art luminaires. A major advantage is that it may be used as an extended light source having excellent uniformity of light distribution. A disadvantage of such a luminaire, however, lies in its rigid construction. Due to its rigid construction it is very bulky making shipment of such luminaires more difficult.